Pick Up The Pieces
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Took place around the Abernathy period...Norma is in trouble and Alex wants to save her. As danger draws them closer and closer, the more Alex discovers about Norma's life. Is he prepared on the whirlwind life of Norma Bates? (I know I said I will make part two of Don't Break My Heart but this suddenly came to mind and I just need to write it down)
1. Chapter 1

It's been days since Alex last seen Norma. She had called him about flowers that were sent to her office and she suspected that it was from that mysterious man named Abernathy. He can't help but felt a little guilty by shutting her down when she's obviously scared of that guy. It's true that it's impossible to track him by the florist but he can at least say something to make her feel better. The poor woman has been through enough since she moved in his town. It's the least he can do.

He decided to drive by the motel to check on her. It's not what he normally do but it will ease his mind if he will see it with his own eyes that she's fine and doing well.

Alex arrived at the motel and saw Norma's shadow inside the office. She's leaning over her table and doesn't seem to notice he has arrived. He went inside and found her staring into space.

"Hey", he called her attention.

Norma, startled, looked at him right away before turning away and putting some of her hair on her face but it's too late. He already saw it.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Norma's guard immediately kicked in. With her hair covering half of her face, she turned to Alex with a mask on.

"What do you mean? I was just here working. Do you need something?" she lied and then asked him back.

He knows she's lying. It wouldn't be the first time she lied on his face without even blinking. She's shutting him out.

"Tell me what happened", he insisted using his Sheriff tone to force her.

Norma just scoffed and then tried to walk past him but he caught her arm. Alex pushed the door close and pinned Norma on the wall. He closed the blinds and looked at Norma. She doesn't like being cornered but she can't just shove him off.

"What are you doing, Alex?" she asked trying to act calm but her nervousness is radiating.

He then tucked her hair behind her ear to get a clear view of her face. He discovered bruise on the side of her right eye being poorly covered by her concealer. There is a small cut near her eyebrow too.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"No one", she lied.

"Please…don't lie. It can't be nothing, Norma. Is it the Abernathy guy?" he insisted.

Norma hesitated.

"I can't tell you", she whispered like she doesn't want anyone to hear.

It's a confirmation for Alex. He can feel how she is shaking. His hands are on her shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked.

Norma is already tearing up.

"I already told you. I can't tell you. If I did, my family will be in danger. I am trapped, Alex. He could be watching now. I don't know", she answered.

She is scared. That much is clear for him. That man that he dismissed so easily had hurt her.

"Come with me", he said.

Norma frowned.

"What?" she asked but she didn't get any answer because Alex had already grabbed her arm and dragged her towards his truck.

Norma is too confused to even resist or get her arm back. She got in his vehicle and Alex drove off away from the motel.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked but he didn't answer.

Then, Alex pulled over on the side of the road that she doesn't recognize at all. He turned off the ignition and faced Norma.

"Now, talk. We're the only people here. No one is watching. If there's anyone coming towards us, I will know", he said.

He will not give it up. He needs to know what happened so he will know how he will protect her.

"I was closing in last night when he showed up. He pushed me inside of one of the rooms and locked the door. He said that if I don't give him the money Zack owed him, he will kill me and my sons. I told him I don't know anything about that money but he doesn't believe me. He said if I informed the police, I will regret it forever. That's why I can't talk to you. I know he will be back and I know that I will just have to do what he wants because if I refused Norman and Dylan will be killed", she said.

Alex knows it's about that sex slavery business of Zack and Keith. Norma knew nothing about that and her only fault is buying that stupid motel.

"When did he say you will give the money?" he asked.

"Tonight", she answered.

"Where will you meet him?" he asked again.

"I am not meeting him. He will pick me up at the motel. I have no idea where he's taking me but if I am not there when he arrives tonight, my kids are dead", she answered.

He has to think fast. He can't let that guy take Norma, not now, not ever. The problem is, he can't just show up and kill him in front of her motel. Her business already suffered after Zack's death.

"Listen to me. I got a plan. You will be there tonight. I will give you a bag full of cash and you will go with him", he said.

"What?" she asked in panic.

"Hold on. I will be there at your tail, okay? I will not let you out of my sight. We need to know where he's going and I will take it from there. Trust me, Norma", he continued.

She wanted to protest but if there's anything she is sure about the short time she had known Alex, it's better to trust him because he's a man of his word.

"Fine. I'll do it. I trust you", she agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The night has come and Norma followed what Alex has told her. She waited inside her motel office with the bag of cash he gave her. She doesn't have any idea where he got it and she didn't ask. All she knows is that he promised that he will be there for her and that's enough. Norma has instructed Dylan to take Norman out for the night. She lied about her reason, of course. She told him it's their time for some brother bonding. The important thing is, they're far away from her which means they're far away from danger.

Abernathy came with his car. He opened the car door and Norma went in. He saw the bag she's carrying and opened it.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about the money", he said.

"I have my hunch", she lied.

He drove the car while Alex followed behind them in a new car. It makes his stomach turn to think of Norma scared inside that lunatic's car but they need to let it play. He is the Sheriff of the town and he needs to think about his moves very carefully. He just hopes that he will not do anything to her until he reached wherever he's going to.

"Where are you taking me?" Norma asked while trying to be calm.

"…to meet some of my friends", Abernathy answered.

Her heart is literally pounding. She's wondering when Alex is going to rescue her. The thought of her dying at Abernathy's hands is being more and more real for her. She suddenly thought about Norman and what will happen to him if she dies. Dylan is there with him and she knows that he will take care of his brother. He is doing well with his drug business and had always wanted to have Norman live with him so that put her mind at ease a little. If she dies, her boys will be fine.

After half an hour of driving, Abernathy pulled over in a cabin near the exit road far from the town. Norma swallowed in fear. She has no idea what's going to happen inside that cabin but she needs to toughen herself up.

"Let's go", Abernathy said.

Alex pulled over far from them to avoid getting caught. He saw Norma and Abernathy got out the car and went inside the cabin. Once they're in, he went out and followed them. He went to the back door of the cabin and found Norma and Abernathy with other two guys he doesn't know about.

"What the hell is going on?" Norma nervously asked.

"I told you it's a bad idea to play with me, Norma Bates", Abernathy answered.

The way he said her name reminded her of how Zack Shelby say it and it scares her more.

"You're not wrong about this girl, Joe. She's hot", one of the guys said.

Alex already knows what's happening. The bastard sold Norma to those guys and she has no idea about it.

"I don't understand", she muttered.

The guys approached Norma and held both of her arms. She tried to pull them back but they won't let her go.

"Wait. I already gave you wanted. You have the money", she exclaimed.

"I did not appreciate you lying to me, Norma Bates, and you know too much already and I can't trust you. Don't worry. They will take good care of you", Abernathy said and then turned to the guys. "You know where to find me", he said and then left.

Norma resisted but a fist meet her face and she fell on the wooden floor of the cabin. The guys removed their expensive coats and readied themselves to use their purchased product. As they approached her, one of them fell lifeless on the floor. The other guy looked at his companion and saw a bullet hole on his head. He frowned because no one heard a gunshot.

"Hey", Alex said behind him.

The guy turned around and saw the gun with a silencer pointed right on his face.

"I don't want any trouble, man. We just bought the girl. If you want her, she's all yours", he said and it angers Alex more.

"She's not something to be bought. Tell me where I can find, Joe", Alex said.

Norma stared at him with wide eye. She didn't even see any strand of regret after he shot the other guy and she's sure he will shoot him too if he doesn't give him what he wants to know.

"His boat. He has a boat at the dock. He'll be waiting there for us. Please, don't kill me", the guy pleaded.

Alex looked at Norma and saw the new addition of bruise on her face and that small blood on her lip. He turned back to the guy.

"I was going to let you live if only you didn't hit Norma Bates", Alex replied and fired the gun.

Norma gasped as the guy joined his friend on the floor. It all happened so fast that she forgot to react after that. Alex has already picked her up from the floor and took her to his car.

Once inside the car, Alex turned to Norma who is still in shock. She's staring into space.

"Norma, look at me", he said and she did. "Are you okay?" he asked. He knows the answer but he needs to ask.

"I guess so. Yeah…you just killed those guys", she answered.

"Yes, I did. We got one more person to deal with", Alex replied.

They drove to the dock and Abernathy came out of his boat to greet whoever parked in front of his boat. Norma stayed in the car while Alex went out to talk to him.

"What can I do for you?" Abernathy asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do for me. You've done enough already. I just came here to let you know that those guys at the cabin are not going to be here", Alex answered.

"…and why is that?" Abernathy asked again.

"…because they're already dead…and so are you", Alex answered and shot him three times before his body fell into the water.

He then climbed to the boat and took the bag of money and threw it into the water as well.

"Not in my town, you piece of shit", Alex muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Norma has seen too many deaths for the night but what bothers her the most is the way Alex just shoots people casually. He didn't even blink while killing Abernathy. Alex went inside the car and took a moment to breathe. He did kill three people in one night and the worst part is Norma saw it all happened.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly asked which surprised him.

He doesn't like killing people but he never said anything about it or let it show but it seems like she can see it in him how much he dislikes what he did.

"Yeah…don't worry about me", he lied.

As good as he is with knowing when Norma lies on his face, she is just as good. She put her hand on top of his. It's nothing sexual about it and neither of them felt that vibe from her gesture. Instead, Alex felt touched. He can feel that she cares despite how cold he treated her before.

"Thank you, Alex. I don't know how to repay what you did for me and for my family and all I can really do is thank you", she said.

Alex held back a smile.

"Stay out of trouble. That's how you can repay me", he said stoically.

Norma smiled and chuckled. She likes that side of Alex.

"I'll do my best to get out of your radar", she replied.

Alex has pulled over the motel to drop off Norma. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She then checked herself on the mirror.

"Jesus…how am I going to explain this now to Norman and Dylan?" she muttered out loud.

She can try using the concealer but she knows it's not going to work. Her boys will ask and she can't think of any lie to tell them.

"How about the truth?" he suggested.

Norma scoffed.

"Dylan can handle that kind of stuff given the nature of his work but not Norman. He's a sensitive kid and if I told him any of this, he'll be extremely worried and that's the last thing I want him to feel. I brought him here so we can start over. I just happened to pick the wrong town. That says a lot about my decision-making skills, right?" she joked.

Despite her laughing, he knows how much she's hurting inside. Why do bad things happen to good people? He wondered.

"Try telling him you went to grocery store and there's a couple fighting in the middle of the aisle. You tried to pass through them but you got hit by a flying arm that was aimed towards the face of a cheating husband", Alex said.

Norma can't help but smiled.

"What?" Alex asked.

"That really happens in White Pine Bay?" she asked him back.

"After everything you've seen you would still ask that?" he returned the question.

Norma made face and nodded.

"Fair enough. Alright, I'll go with that story. Thank you again, Alex. It means a lot. Thank you for always saving the day for us", she agreed and went out of the car.

Alex watched as she walks towards her house. She is finally safe. He can now relax and go back to his life.

* * *

Weeks passed and Alex and Norma only saw each other at the streets when they crossed path. It's enough for him to see the smile on her face which means she's finally happy living in his town. He has done his job.

"Sheriff, have you heard what happened at the city council meeting earlier? Someone called Lee Berman a dick", one of his deputies told him as soon as he gets in the station.

He frowned. Who would call the head of the city council that in public?

"Wow, I can't believe I missed that. Who called him that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Some woman who owns a motel at the old road", the deputy answered.

Alex closed his eyes. Of course, it's Norma. She's the only one he knows has the guts to go like that with a person in authority. How many times did she stand her ground against him? He can't remember. She's a force of nature.

* * *

After his house has been torched, Alex decided to move to Norma's Motel. Of course, she asked questions but she didn't push when she realized that he doesn't want to get into it.

Every morning, Norma makes sure that there's coffee at the office so Alex can have some before leaving for work. None of them say anything but they developed some short hand with each other. Alex is beginning to enjoy his time at the motel.

One afternoon, he saw something shocking for his eyes. It's Norma walking out of one of the finest restaurants in White Pine Bay. That's not the shocking part. It's who followed after her. Nick Ford. Alex stopped his vehicle from across the street and watched them interact with each other. They were talking so seriously and Norma keeps on smiling from time to time. Then, Nick Ford whispered something in her ear before getting in his car. After a minute, Norma got inside her car and left the premises.

"What now, Norma? The hell you doing with Nick Ford?" Alex muttered to himself and then resumed driving.


	4. Chapter 4

Norma had asked Alex to come with her in the house so she can clean the cut on his head. She asked what happened but he gave her a vague answer. After everything they've been through, she felt dismissed by his manners but she also realized that he might be keeping things from her to keep her out of it. He doesn't like her being in trouble.

"God, you're contrary", she muttered when he denied smiling.

"Oh, and you're not?" he snapped.

"Well, I am working on it. I am making friends, try be a little social", she explained.

He watched her as she cleans the cut on his head. He is aware that she is beautiful but he has never seen her so up close. The light from the window is reflecting really well on her porcelain skin and her blue eyes are illuminating. He is stunned. Once she caught him staring, her walls went back up and pulled back from him. She is so guarded and he can understand that.

"Is Nick Ford one of those friends?" Alex suddenly asked.

Norma stopped moving. For a second, she kind of held her breath. It's not because of Nick Ford's name but the way he said it. He's not saying anything but it felt to her like a warning. She resumed putting things back inside the first aid kit and shrugged the vibe.

"Yeah, sure. I met him at the Helden's house when I attended their party. He seems nice", she answered like it's just a casual conversation.

Alex searched for something in her eyes. He can tell that bringing up Nick Ford made her uncomfortable. Is he messing up with her? Threatening her? It doesn't look that way when he saw them at the restaurant but one never knows when it comes to Norma. She has learned skills when it comes to survival. She knows exactly how to use her charms and her beauty. What could possibly Nick Ford wants with Norma?

"He seems like it, yes. I saw you two at the restaurant earlier. Are you dating him?" he asked hoping he will get through her walls.

Norma laughed.

"Please…I know my choices of men are questionable and the history has been horrible but I still got taste and Nick Ford isn't my type. We're just friends. He just invited me for lunch to discuss something. He's helping me out fight the bypass. In case, you haven't heard, that stupid road will ruin my business", she explained.

Her history with men has been horrible? He knows all about Zack Shelby but she seemed to go beyond that. What happened before him? Norma is starting to make his head hurt. He knows it's not his business to know her personal life but she's making him curious. On the other side, it makes him wonder why Nick Ford would be interested with helping her fight the bypass. He's in the drug business. Whether the bypass happens or not, he will not be affected by that.

"Wow, that's generous of him. He's one of the most influential people here in town so you have pretty big chance", he said trying to encourage her to talk more.

Norma smiled. She's so hopeful and he can see that. If only she has any idea who the man really is.

"That's great. I am really hoping to stop it because I got everything tied up to this place. I need to make this work or we will go under. You really think I have a chance?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so", he answered.

Norma chuckled.

"That's great. Well, you're all set. There's your laundry and I'll be making some turkey pot pie for dinner. You can join us later or I can bring it down for you", she said.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I can order my dinner", he declined.

Norma got up and rolled her eyes around.

"You're a family friend, Alex. Like hell I'm going to let you eat those kind of crap. I'll bring the pie later to your room", she said before leaving him.

* * *

The morning came and Norma just opened up the office. Emma texted her that she can't come early because she'll have her monthly checkup at the hospital. Then, Alex's car pulled over in front of his room. She hadn't notice that he's gone when she opened up. She brought him dinner last night and she thought he went to bed after that. There must have been an emergency at the station or something.

Norma made some coffee just in case he needs some. Norman had left for school and Dylan is probably doing some illegal stuff.

"Hey, you're here alone?" Alex asked from the door.

"Yeah, Emma needs to go to hospital for her checkup and Norman's at school", she answered. "I made some coffee. I figure you can use some since you just got here", she offered.

"Thanks", he accepted and went to get one. "Have you heard the news?" he asked.

Norma settled behind the front desk.

"What news?" she asked him back.

Alex turned to her and saw that she genuinely doesn't know what happened last night.

"Norma, Lee Berman and his family are dead. They got in a car accident last night. That's why I just got back. They needed me all night at the station", he answered.

It's like the oxygen left the motel office in a snap. Norma got frozen on the spot she's standing on and she can't form a word to respond to Alex.

"Oh", she muttered. It's all she can manage.

He sees it right away. She knows something or at least she has an idea and that idea scares her to death.

"I think we need to talk", he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex brought Norma in his room so they can have some privacy. He can't risk anyone seeing them talking in the office. He locked the door as soon as she gets in which caused her to raise her eyebrows.

"What is going on, Alex?" she asked.

"How about you tell me what's going on", he said and she frowned. "What do you know about Lee Berman's and his family's death?" he asked her back.

Norma felt her throat went dry. Is she that obvious? _Jesus! I can't hide from this man_, she thought. What is she going to say? She doesn't want him to think that it's her fault although it could be possible.

"Hey, I know your impulses, Norma. Don't lie to me. I know you're thinking about that right now so please don't. I want to know the truth. After everything, I deserve your honesty", he said like he's reading her mind.

"Shit", she muttered out loud.

"What?" he asked again.

"I'm not sure, okay, just a feeling and I could be wrong. You remember when I said Nick Ford will help me fight the bypass?" she asked him back and he nodded. "I mentioned the problem was Lee Berman because he's the one who wanted to push it so badly. I didn't mean anything by that. We were just talking. He agreed with me on that but didn't say anything else. He said he'll take care of things for me. I don't know what that means and I didn't ask questions", she said.

Of course, he did take care of it. Alex knows how Nick Ford works. If he said he will take care of it, then he will. He killed Lee Berman.

"Oh my god…he really did do it, didn't he?" Norma asked as if she's reading his mind this time.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Alex asked.

"Well, he called me earlier. He was thinking that I should try get a seat at the city council. I told him there's no vacant seat but he said there will be. God, I am so screwed", she answered.

He killed Lee Berman so he can get Norma in the council. What is he up to? Talking to Nick Ford might complicate things and it can put Norma in danger. Nick Ford will think that she is spying on him and he's capable of a lot of things. Alex doesn't want Norma to take the fall just for wanting to save her business.

"Okay…I'll figure it out", he said.

Norma frowned.

"What do you mean? That's it? What am I going to do when he calls? What am I going to say?" she asked in panic.

"Just act normal like you knew nothing. I will handle this", Alex answered and opened the door.

Once again, he put on his stoic mask on her and she doesn't like it. Why does he always have to be like that just when she put on her full trust on the man?

* * *

Twenty minutes after her talk with Alex, Nick Ford called and asked her to come to his yacht. She did as per Alex's instruction to stay calm.

Nick Ford has prepared a meal for them inside and a glass of champagne. He flashed a smile as soon as Norma walks in.

"Welcome! Did you hear the news? There is a vacant seat at the council", he greeted.

Norma can literally feel her stomach turning upside down.

"I heard. I heard that people died", she said coldly.

"True but we're alive. It's a tragedy but life must go on. We have a battle to win", he said.

He handed Norma a glass of champagne.

"You still want to stop that bypass from happening, right?" he asked.

Conflicted, she can't hide the fact that what happened with Lee Berman was for her benefit.

"Of course, I do", she answered and it made the man smile. "Can I ask you a question?" she said and he nodded. "Did you know his family will be in the car last night?" she asked.

Nick looked surprised not by her question but by her guts to ask him directly. One of the many things he likes about her, after all, not all people can call Lee Berman a dick in front of everyone.

"Yes, I do know", he answered while looking back at her directly in her eyes.

She backed off a little but her wants to save her motel and the future of her son is outweighing even her conscience that's telling her the man she's looking at is a monster. She can't get away.

"I appreciate your honesty, Mr. Ford", she replied.

Nick Ford's smile grew even wider. He's liking her character and her resolve. He knows that it disturbed her what he did but she's determined to stop the bypass and she's willing to put up with him.

"It's good that we have an understanding, Mrs. Bates. Now, do your homework because tomorrow, you have a meeting with the mayor about your application on that open seat", Nick said.

* * *

Norma went out and walked back to her car. She stopped in front of her car door and took a moment to breathe. She can't believe that she's doing what she's doing. An entire family was killed because of her and she's still working with Nick Ford. _True but_ w_e're alive_, he says. They are dead and she and her sons are alive. She composed herself and then went inside her car.

Meanwhile, not far from where she parked, Alex was sitting inside his private car watching her.


	6. Chapter 6

Norma got the seat at the city council. She is very sure it has nothing to do with all the things she studied for her interview. When the mayor mentioned Nick Ford's name, he can see the fear in his eyes. He is afraid of him. He is afraid he will suffer the same fate as Lee Berman. The new job made Norman really happy. He's so proud of his mother. Norma feels so guilty each time Norman will brag about her to their guests. She didn't deserve the seat at all. It came from something horrible but it's too late to back out now.

The dinner has been prepared when Dylan arrived at the house. Norman and Norma are setting up the table when he found them.

"Oh good, you're here. Come on. We're just about to have dinner", Norma invited happily.

Norman smiled at his brother before resuming setting the plates down.

"Thanks, Norma can I talk to you for a second?" Dylan asked.

It puzzled Norman but he's in a good mood to be bothered and to be jealous of his big brother. Norma nodded to her son and removed her apron. She followed Dylan outside the house.

"What's going on? Why do we need to talk out here? It's freezing", she asked her eldest.

"What were you doing with Nick Ford?" Dylan asked her back.

Norma stiffened. How did he know him too? Did Alex tell him about Nick Ford?

"I saw you leaving his house yesterday. Do you even know who he is? He's the rival of the people I'm working with. He's the head of the other family that runs the drug business here in White Pine Bay. Do you know what will happen if my bosses find out that my mother is friends with Nick Ford?" he explained.

She didn't know about Nick Ford being that big in the weed industry. Alex never mentioned that part. He just said he's involved in drug business not the head of it.

"I wasn't doing anything illegal with him. He is just helping me stop the bypass from happening. That's all", she said.

"He's the one that got you the seat, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yes", she answered briefly trying not to give too much away but he already knows.

"He killed Lee Berman and his family so you can have the seat and you're okay with that?" he exclaimed.

She doesn't like hearing that from his voice, the disgust. In his eyes, she's never been the good mother, but it's not like she's the worst person in the world. She's a mother and she's not perfect.

"I am not okay with that. Do you really think I'm okay with that? Jesus, Dylan…Nick Ford scares the shit out of me. I know what he's capable of. Trust me. I've seen a lot since I met him and having the seat makes me feel sick but I got no choice. All of my money is on this place and if it goes down, that's it. It's only a few years before Norman goes to college. All I need is a few years and I can worry less about this stupid motel. I don't like what he did and the fact that it's because of me. I don't have to like it. I'm rolling along with it because I have to, because we need to survive. Alex said he will handle this but so far I've seen no action yet from him", she explained.

Dylan frowned.

"Sheriff Romero knew about this?" he asked.

"Yes. He figured it out just like you did but it was after Lee Berman's death. I asked him what I should do when Nick calls and he said I should act normal and that he will handle it. I acted normal and cool and I got deeper into it. I am screwed, Dylan. I promised you, you will not get in trouble because of this just stay out of it, okay?" she answered and waited for her son to give her the confirmation she needed. He nodded. "Good. Now let's go inside because the food will going to get cold", she said.

* * *

Dylan and Norman are both asleep now. It's almost midnight and Norma is still in the kitchen, drinking her vodka. She's not a drinker but her stress level is way too high that she needs help to tone it down. Her phone keeps on ringing. It's Alex. She rejected his calls a few times until she got tired of the ringing and she turned her phone off completely. After a few seconds, someone knocked on her door.

Norma got up from her chair and walked towards the door while swaying. She didn't realize she had drink too much. She opened the door and saw Alex standing on her porch.

"Shit", she muttered.

"Yeah, ignoring me is not going to work out well for you. I live in your motel", he said and then worked his way to her house.

Norma followed and closed the door.

"What do you want, Alex?" she asked trying to maintain control over herself.

"I have been calling you. Why aren't you answering?" he asked her back.

Norma rolled her eyes around and started walking towards the kitchen.

"I've been busy", she muttered.

Alex followed her and noticed her poor balance. Once they got in the kitchen, he saw the cause of it.

"I guess so…it's been so exhausting working with Nick Ford. Is the seat he got for you working out well, Norma?" he asked.

Norma looked at him and he can see the fire building up but she did her best to hold it back. She's drunk and she knows it. She doesn't like to lose it on him.

"Alex, don't start. I am not in the mood", she warned.

"I thought you felt bad about what happened with Lee Berman and his family? They were kids, Norma. They died so you can get that seat. What do you expect me to think?" he pushed the subject.

What little restraint she got left is gone. The meter broke and she grabbed the glass on the table and threw it against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex stood there by the kitchen, stunned. He had never seen Norma lose her temper like that. She can be a handful most of the time and she's stubborn as well but that anger is something new for him.

"I don't need it, Alex. Dylan already gave me a hard time with this whole thing and I get it. I get the message. You don't think I feel horrible? I feel like I'm going to throw up every time Norman will mention that I am a member of the council to the motel guests. He is so proud of my achievement that it literally makes me sick to my stomach because I couldn't tell him the truth that I didn't do anything to deserve this and that it cost a family for me to get it. You don't think I am scared each time Nick Ford will call asking to see me? I am scared every single time because I don't know if I could be the next Lee Berman. I don't know when he'll grew tired of playing with me and eventually will kill me or my family. I am scared as hell but I am going along with it because you told me to. You told me to act normal and I did. It's so disgusting how I put my sons' needs first before justice for those kids who died but it is what it is. I constantly justify it in my head that I did the right thing for Norman and Dylan in order for me to get out of bed. I do this drinking every night even though it's making me an alcoholic like my abusive piece of shit husband but I do it anyway so I can go to sleep. I feel horrible, Alex. I feel like total shit! I feel so bad that I don't need you or Dylan telling me how horrible of a person I am because I already know, okay? I already fucking know!" she exclaimed.

He doesn't know how to respond to that. He admits that he didn't think what Norma feels about getting elected. The idea of her enjoying her new position and harvesting the benefits from an entire family's death clouded his mind and he forgot to even think if she feels bad about it. He's not even aware that she drinks every night now so she can go to sleep or the fact that she's ashamed of being a member of the council because she feels guilty. He doesn't mean to make her feel bad but he only made her feel worse and he doesn't know how to turn it the other way around.

"I'm so sorry, Norma. I thought…I don't know what I thought", he apologized.

She only made a face and settled on the chair.

"Yeah…whatever. It is what it is", she muttered and took the bottle of vodka and drank from it.

Alex watched in shock as she devoured the alcohol. How can he miss the signs that she is literally going through some sort of depression when he's just right there at the motel?

"You know I am still waiting for you to handle it however you're going to do it…anytime now, pal. I mean you said to trust you and I am trusting you so whenever you're ready, I'll just be here", she said while slurring her words.

Alex grabbed the bottle from her hand and put it away. She didn't protest. She's too drunk and too tired to even resist.

"Norma, I need to know why Nick Ford is helping you. I need to know what he wants", Alex said.

Norma smiled at him but it's a sad smile.

"He's very angry. He's angry that his daughter is dead and that you haven't found her killer yet. He's so mad at you, right now. Blair Watson was his only daughter and he lost his princess. I don't get it what it has got to with me either. I asked him once and he said this is all for you, whatever that means", she recalled.

Everything went silent for Alex. Norma may not know what Nick Ford meant by that but he does. It's all because of him. He befriended Norma so she can use her on him. Nick Ford had expressed his frustrations about the case on his daughter's death but Alex never thought he will take things on his own hand to pressure him. Norma is feeling horrible all because he can't solve a case.

"We should get you to bed", he said.

"Probably…" she said while laughing. "…if I can climb that stupid stairs", she joked.

Alex laughed a little. It's amazing how she can still make fun of things despite her situation. He assisted her while she walks but she's right. With her state, she can't go upstairs unless he will carry her but he doesn't want to risk her sons seeing him like that with their mother.

"Okay…you think your couch will be comfortable enough just for the night?" he asked the drunk Norma.

"Sure…sure…I'll take the couch. You take the bed", she answered.

Alex almost laughed at that one but he stopped himself. He brought her to the living room and helped her settled on the sofa. He saw a blanket lying around on the other couch so he took it and put over her to keep her warm.

"Alex", Norma called before he left her to the living room. He stopped and turned to her. "I know you're worried and I know you care. I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise to you about staying out of trouble. I was just so desperate to keep this place running and now you're here to get me out of this mess. You're a good guy. This town is running out of men like you", she said.

He wanted to say that she doesn't need to apologize. It's not her fault. She doesn't know the kind of man she's dealing with. She got played and it's because of him. How Nick Ford figured out that getting to Norma will drive him mad is a big question mark to him now but that is for tomorrow. Right now, he needs to be there for Norma.

"Don't worry about it. I know it will be so out of character for you to stay out of trouble. Trouble comes to you", he teased and she laughed before she shut her eyes and got to sleep.

When he's sure that she's asleep, Alex went to the kitchen and cleaned up the broken glass on the floor before going back to his motel room.


	8. Chapter 8

First thing in the morning, Alex went to Nick Ford's mansion to have a talk with the man. He can't continue messing with Norma. The woman did nothing wrong to him. The drug mogul met him in his office.

"I was hoping you will see me, Alex. It took you some time", Nick Ford greeted.

"Yeah…I know you were. Stop whatever you are planning to do with Norma Bates. I know you're not helping her because you're feeling charitable so stop it. I am investigating your daughter's murder. I'm on it. I am not slacking around. She didn't live a simple life, Nick. Don't expect the investigation to be easy. There are a lot of loose ends I am trying to cover", Alex started.

Nick Ford leaned back on his chair. He doesn't seem satisfied with his news. He is not very patient when it comes to his daughter.

"I know you're doing your best, Alex, and I appreciate it. Sometimes you just needed the right push to get things done but you're a good lad. I know Norma Bates will be the right button to push. You care too much and I haven't seen that on you for such a long time. When was the last time you care for another person like that? It's since your mother, isn't it right? Norma is a good person too, sweet, nice, charming, and kind. That's why it's so easy to get to her", Nick said.

Alex is slowly losing his cool. He is staring in a cold murderer's eyes and he knows what kind of things he's capable of.

"Just leave her alone, Nick", Alex said under his breath.

Nick raised his hands and chuckled.

"Don't worry. I am not going to hurt her or her family. I made a promise to her that I will not touch her sons even though one of them is working for Zane. I am a man of my word. Nothing bad will come for her children. As for Norma, well, that is up to you", he said. Alex stiffened. "Give my daughter's death justice and I know you will, she will be safe. For the meantime, she'll have to get used to sleeping in my basement", he added.

Alex got back on his feet quickly. It's not thought of, just a reflex. He already got Norma. Alex didn't check up on her that morning because he was set to meet up with Nick Ford. He didn't notice anyone came to the house to take her.

"You abducted her?" he asked.

"That is a strong word but yes, pretty much. She's cozy. Don't worry. It's just for insurance, Alex. You know how it works here. No harm will come to her because I know you care about her so much and you will do everything you can to give me what I want", Nick answered.

It frustrates Alex how useless he feels right now. He can't do anything and he certainly cannot waltz down Nick Ford's basement and rescued Norma because he'll be killed before he even gets there.

"Give 24 hours", Alex said and then walked out of his mansion.

As soon as Alex gets in his car, he drove off so hastily. How on earth Nick Ford figured out that he cares for Norma? It's a silly question. Nick Ford knows everything about White Pine Bay. He knows him since he's a boy. He must've connected the dots on how many times he covered up for Norma. It's all his fault, he thought in his mind. Now, he needs to find a way on how to get Norma out of that basement safely.

* * *

Norma opened up her eyes and her vision is all blurry. She feels lightheaded and she cannot move her body. She feels odd like there's something wrong with her. Alex is the last thing she remembered. She recalled losing her temper on him last night. She remembered how he took care of her despite the things she said. The last few hours are unknown to her. She doesn't know how she got to where she is right now. Hell, she doesn't even remember waking up.

The steel door opened and a man came in with a tray of food and water. Norma tried to get up but she's really weak.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in Nick Ford's basement. Eat up. You will need that so your body can recover from the drug", the man answered.

Norma frowned.

"Drug? What drug?" she asked again but it seems like the man had already said more than he should. He left.

She's on drug? Norma relaxed herself and allowed her brain to function clearly. That's when things started to come back to her. She did wake up in her house…at the living room, actually. Her head was aching but she managed to get to the kitchen thinking she should clean up her mess the night before but everything is cleaned up. She realized then that Alex had already cleaned up the broken glass on the floor for her.

She's on her way to check on Norman upstairs when a couple of guys showed up in her house. They're Nick Ford's men.

"What's going on? I don't have appointment with him today", she asked.

"You do now", one of them answered.

"Well, I'll just go upstairs and change", she said and turned her back on them.

She felt a hand grabbed her mouth to stop her from making any noise. Another hand held her left arm and she felt a slight pain on her skin and a few seconds later, she's out.

"Shit", she muttered once she's done remembering what her morning was like.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex used his power as Sheriff to pin Blair Watson's death on Kyle. He's not certain that he did it but given his records, he doesn't feel a single strand of remorse for him. He packed up the files and drove to Nick Ford's house. It's already ten in the evening.

"There's your justice", he said as he put the files on Nick Ford's table.

He checked it out and recognized Kyle. He's his daughter's boyfriend, or at least one of them. It made sense.

"That's a good work, Alex. I am very impressed. See? I told you all you needed is a push", he complimented.

"Now, where is Norma?" Alex asked.

Nick signaled his men to get her out the basement before turning back to Alex.

"I can see why you like her so much. She's a complicated and difficult kind of woman. You met your match. I'm really happy for you", Nick said.

Despite the boiling anger in him, he has to take it cool. His goal is to get Norma out of his house and take her home. He gave what Nick wanted and that should do it.

"Thank you", Alex replied.

Few minutes later, the guys brought Norma to the office. Alex's eyes widened when he saw how pale she looks. She's still wearing the clothes he had seen her last. She's very weak and can barely stand on her own.

"I'll take her from here", Alex said to the men and held Norma. "I got you", he whispered to her.

"Have a goodnight you two", Nick Ford said and Alex took Norma out of the house.

* * *

He took Norma inside his car. She hasn't said a word since he saw her. Alex drove as quickly as he can back to the motel. When he's about to get out of the car, Norma stopped his arm.

"I can't go to the house", she said in a weak voice.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They can't see me like this. Norman will be so worried", she answered.

Alex can understand that. He will figure something out to tell to her kids so they will not get worried.

"Okay, I'll take you to my room", he agreed and carried her to his motel room.

Alex put her to his bed and removed her shoes to make her feel comfortable. There is something odd about her and he can't figure out what.

"Norma, did they hurt you while you were in the basement?" he asked. He just needs to be sure.

"Arm", she muttered.

"What?" he asked again.

"My arm…it burns", she answered.

Alex checked her right arm first and it's fine. He then grabbed her left and rolled up her sleeves and that's when he saw the needle marks on her skin. There's like six marks on her. He sighed and closed his eyes. They drugged her. That's why she looks so pale and weak.

"I'm going to kill them", he muttered in his anger.

She groaned a little. She's uncomfortable. She can barely identify between hallucinations and reality.

"Alex…I don't feel so good. I can't breathe…" she said.

Alex's instinct kicked in. He picked up Norma and took her to the bathroom. He then went to grab something in his car and went back to his room. He made Norma drink some liquid that he got from his car. Five seconds later, she started throwing up on the toilet bowl.

"That's it. Get it all out", he said while rubbing her back.

* * *

It took a lot of Norma's strength, so she dozed off easily. Alex tucked her in and put the blanket on her to keep her warm. It pissed him so badly that Nick broke his word to him. He said he will not harm Norma and yet he drugged her multiple times. She could've overdosed and die. He knows it's Nick's goal, to make him suffer, teach him a lesson.

"I am so sorry, Norma. This is not supposed to be happening to you. It's all on me. Well, I suppose it's not really on me but I happen to like you very much and some bad guy figured it out and used my feelings for you to get back at me. I am so sorry you got mixed up in all of these. All the people I love in my life tend to suffer because of me. It's an issue and I am trying to work on it by keeping you safe. At least, I am trying to. I promise you I will not let anyone touch you again, Norma. I will kill anyone who will dare touch you again", he said to sleeping Norma.

* * *

The morning came and Norma is still sleeping on Alex's bed. He didn't want to wake her so he went out quietly to get some coffee in the office. He figured Emma had already opened up but it was Dylan to his surprise.

"Good morning, Sheriff", the young man greeted.

"Good morning", he greeted back.

"My mom didn't come home last night. Have you seen her lately?" Dylan asked.

Right. He forgot to left him a message about Norma. He was so busy taking care of her that it slipped his mind.

"She's in my room", he answered. The two looked at each other for a bit. "It's nothing like that. She didn't want to come up because she didn't want to you to see her like _that_ so I took her to my room and let her rest", he explained.

Being no stranger to the way White Pine Bay works, Dylan knows something is up.

"Tell me what happened", he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex told Dylan everything and the kid did not take it well though he figured Norman will do worse.

"I told Norman, Norma stayed over with her fancy friends and he bought it so he's fine. Can I see her?" Dylan asked.

Alex nodded and the two boys went to the motel room where Norma is still sleeping. Dylan sat next to her and saw the needle marks on her arm. His temper is rising pretty fast. He and his mother don't get along well but he loves her and he knows she loves him despite all the horrible things they've said to each other. He can't let this slide. He got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked him.

"Out. I need to take care of something", Dylan answered and left before Alex could have said anything.

The effect of the drug on Norma is strong. She's in and out of consciousness and sometimes she will say things that don't make sense to Alex. It could be hallucinations.

"Alex…" she called once she came to again.

"I'm here", he responded.

"Good…I thought you were one of those guys who sneak out after spending the night with a woman", she teased.

He frowned but did not say anything. She's definitely hallucinating.

"Men…I never had luck with your species. I didn't mean John or Sam or Zack. I meant ever since. I never had luck with men in my life. My father was an asshole and used to beat the shit out of me. He's just crazy. My brother, Caleb, well…that's a different story. He used to be an angel but after what he did…after…it was horrible…I now think he's a demon. Now, I still have bad luck. I bought a property in a nice town and the guy who previously owned it attacked and raped me. He's dead now but yeah…it happened. Then, there's Zack but you already know that. Abernathy came along whom I thought was a normal motel guest but hey, still bad luck. Then, I met a savior who helped me save my business but he turned out to be just as evil as everyone else", she started rambling while staring at the ceiling with her pupils dilated.

Alex just sat on the floor, wide-eyed. It's the most honest thing she's ever said to him. She's never let him in, in her life. She would say things but there's always a wall. One time that she had been open was when she got drunk in her kitchen right before Nick Ford abducted her. Now, she's opening up in a new level and he's not sure if it's fine to listen. It's making him feel like he's invading her privacy.

"…but hey, I got lucky with you, I guess. So far, you hadn't done anything bad to me aside from the occasional stoic comments you throw at me but that's fine. I think I really got lucky with you. Thank you, Alex", she added and then turned on him and smiled. She then started laughing. "I am so fucked up. I wonder what else is going to happen next", she muttered before going to sleep again.

He removed her hair from her face and smiled.

"No…I am the lucky one", he whispered.

* * *

After several days, Norma was able to recover. She and Alex formed a solid story to tell Norman so he won't be worried about her disappearance for a couple of days. Things slowly went to normal for everyone. Dylan rarely visit saying he's busy at the farm.

Norma went to the office and found Alex getting coffee from the machine.

"Good morning", she greeted happily. She likes having him around the place. He's making her feel safe.

"Good morning, Norma", he greeted back with a little smile on his face.

"Early day at work?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…there's an incident that happened but I still don't have the complete information", he answered.

Norma made a face feeling like he's not giving her the entire information and he noticed that. He intentionally answered her cryptically because he enjoys it when she made funny faces at him.

Suddenly, Emma came in with her tank.

"Good morning, Emma", Norma greeted.

"Good morning, Norma. Good morning, Sheriff", the young girl greeted them both. "Look, there's someone looking for you in town when I bought my breakfast. He said he's your brother", she informed Norma.

The smile on her face vanished quickly and it alarmed Alex.

"Really? Where is he now?" Norma asked while trying to be calm.

A van parked outside.

"There he is. I told him you're here. I mean, it's okay, right? He's your brother and all?" Emma answered.

Norma's heart pounded fast that in any moment, she will collapse due to a panic attack. She heard the van's door shut followed by footsteps coming towards the office. It's too much. It's just too much.

"Emma…would you mind coming up to the house to check on Norman? Please", she asked the young girl and she followed and left.

It's her way of getting rid of her so she wouldn't witness anything that's about to happen.

"Are you okay, Norma?" Alex asked.

She forgot about him. She would attempt to make him leave too but it's too late. Caleb is already at the door.

"Norma Louise…man, it's been too long", he muttered upon seeing her little sister.

Norma tried her best to calm herself but she just can't do it. Memories flooded her brain like a wild river and she cannot keep up with her own mind. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You cannot be here. You need to leave", she muttered.

"Come on, Norma. I just came here to talk to you. Please, don't make me leave. Not now, please", Caleb pleaded but his plead only angered Norma even more.

She walked around the front desk and pushed Caleb out of her office and then continued pushing him towards his van.

"Stay the hell away from me!" she yelled.

Embarrassed, Caleb got inside his van and drove off leaving Norma with Alex at the motel. She catches her breath before turning to Alex who is still looking at her with shock in his eyes.

"It's nothing…just complicated, messed up, family stuff", she lied and he knows it.

Few seconds later, Norman came running from the house towards Norma.

"Mother! Mother!" he called in panic.

"What's the matter Norman?" she asked as her son pulled her for a hug.

"Are you okay? Emma told me your brother is here. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Norman fired once he pulled back from her.

Norma glanced over at Alex who is now really curious at what's happening but Norman doesn't care. He's so worried about his mother.

"I'm fine, Norman. I drove him away and he's not coming back here. Okay?" she answered with a fake smile on her face to calm her son down.

Alex would've intervene and ask what's happening but his radio came on.

"Yeah", he answered.

"We found a body of a dead guy in the woods", the deputy reported. Norma and Norman turned to the Sheriff. "…it's Nick Ford. He's dead", the deputy added.

Alex and Norma looked at each other in shock. Mostly, her gaze towards him is a question whether he did or not and his gaze towards her is telling her that he didn't do it. They seemed to understand each other in a flash.

"Wow, White Pine Bay is a busy town for the police force", Norman muttered.

"Norman…why don't you get back to the house and get dressed. We can have breakfast at the town", Norma said and it made the young man happy. Then, he quickly ran to the house.

Alex held Norma's arm and leaned closer to her.

"Norma, I need to talk to your other son right now", he said.

* * *

**I WAS INTENDING IT TO BE TEN-CHAPTER STORY BUT THINGS KEEP COMING IN MY HEAD AND IT WENT ON AND ON SO I HOPE I'M NOT BORING YOU ALL YET. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS ONE. THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Norma went with Alex to pay her son a visit. She knows why Alex wanted to talk to him. He thinks he got something to do with Nick Ford's death. Dylan was able to kill Zack Shelby so it wouldn't be a surprise but it still bothers her that her son is capable of that kind of thing.

"That's it", she said once they got the view of the barn.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll talk to him alone", Alex said.

"What? He's my son. I should be there", she refused while raising her voice on him.

"Norma, calm down. I am not arresting your son. I just need to talk to him and I want to do it alone", he said to calm her down.

She knows she's not going to win this one so she rested her case and leaned back on the chair. Alex went out and headed towards the barn.

* * *

"Sheriff…what are you doing here?" Dylan asked when he saw him inside his house.

"You heard the news? Nick Ford is dead", Alex answered.

"Yeah…Remo called me. You don't need to come all the way here to tell me that", Dylan said.

Alex sighed and looked back at Norma's eldest.

"I know you did it. That's why you've been avoiding your mother and me. You killed Nick Ford", he finally said.

Dylan swallowed a little. There's nowhere to go.

"He did that to my mother! He played her and then locked her up in his basement to inject drugs on her body. She's not the best mother in the world but she doesn't deserve that", the young man exclaimed.

Alex stepped towards him and put his hand over his shoulder.

"I know. If you haven't had killed him, I would have done it today", he suddenly said and it surprised Dylan. "I was just waiting for your mother to recover and get well so I can make my move without worrying about her", he added.

"You really care about her, don't you? I mean, it's okay if you do. She's a lot of work but she's a nice person", Dylan said.

Normally, Alex would shy away from that but not right now. He's not trying to hide it. He will do anything for Norma and that is very clear. He's not certain what he feels for her but it's enough for him to kill for her.

"I do and I also know she's a lot of work", Alex replied and they both laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the car, Norma is waiting impatiently for the talk to be over. She's so anxious. She has no idea what they are talking about and if her son is in trouble for defending her. They may not be close but she loves her son and she doesn't want him to get in trouble.

As she waits, she glanced over to her right side and noticed another vehicle parked not far from Dylan's truck. Her heart started pounding fast. She knows that van. It's Caleb's van. It's the same van he used when he went to the motel earlier. _What is he doing here?_ she thought. Then, Caleb came out of the van.

"This is not happening…" she muttered out loud.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex and Dylan came out of the barn with smile on their faces. It soon vanished when they saw Norma and Caleb fighting outside. Alex turned to Dylan who obviously got no idea about what happened at the motel with his mother and her brother.

"Norma!" Dylan called as he ran towards them followed by Alex.

"I don't care why you came here for! I don't give a shit! I want you to stay away from me and my sons!" Norma yelled at her brother.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked confused on why they're fighting.

"Norma Louise…please. I didn't come here to fight. I just want to spend some time with my family and you're the only one I got left. Mom is dead", Caleb explained.

Everyone turned to Norma for her response to that. She halted for a moment before her anger kicked in again.

"You got no one left, Caleb. You don't have a family here. I want you to leave", she said.

Both Dylan and Alex are still confused at what's happening. Caleb is so determined for Norma to give him a chance while Norma is hell-bent on driving him away.

"Please, Norma Louise…I can stay out of your hair but at least let me spend some time with my nephews", Caleb pleaded and that broke whatever patience she got left in her system.

How dare he ask for that? After everything he did to her, he has the gumption to ask her if he can spend some time with her kids? He is out of his goddamn mind if he thinks she'll let him waltz back into their lives.

"You have no right to ask me of anything. You lost that right when you forced me that day and the days that followed that. You lost every right when you did those things to me so don't stand there and act like we are family because no family do that to each other!" she exclaimed which stunned all of them.

Dylan and Alex are hanging onto her every word so they can understand why she is so mad at him.

"I will only tell you this once, Caleb, and you need to listen carefully. Leave this town. Don't ever come close to me, to Norman, and especially Dylan. If you do, I won't need a gun to kill you and believe me I won't even blink while doing that", she threatened.

Caleb scoffed at the threat.

"You won't do that, Norma Louise. You're not a violent person", he said.

"Try me, Caleb. Violence runs in the family. Leave now. I don't want my son to bury your body under the grounds of his unfinished home", she replied coldly.

Caleb doesn't want to believe that but judging the look on Alex and Dylan's faces, he is not sure anymore if Norma is still the same girl he knew. He walked towards his van and drove away.

"What just happened? Why did you turn him away?" Dylan asked.

Norma sighed. She's tired of explaining herself to people.

"Stay out of it, Dylan. Just…stay out of it", she said.

She tried to get back to Alex's car but Dylan blocked her way.

"No. I've been patient enough with the secrets. Haven't you realize by now that you can trust me too? You can tell me shit too and not just Norman. What's going on? Why do you hate him so much?" Dylan insisted.

Norma hesitantly looked into her son's eyes and to Alex's before staring at the ground.

"I know I can trust you but it's not something you just casually tell people, okay? Please, don't force me", she pleaded.

Dylan shook his head.

"Why can't you just treat me like your son too? Norman is not the only one. I'm here too!" he exclaimed.

"He raped me!" she yelled.

Dylan looked in disbelief at his mother while Alex stood there frozen.

"He raped me when I was 13 years old, way younger than your brother is now. It went on until he moved out of the house. When he went back to visit, he did it again and that's when I decided to run away. So there it is. That's what you've been dying to hear", she explained.

"You're unbelievable, Norma. You know that? I've never met this man before today, never even knew that I had an uncle but he's already been nicer to me than you've ever been, told me more than you've ever had", Dylan said which shocked Alex.

Norma looked the same as she stares at her son. Usually, she would lose her temper too and fight but she has no energy left in her to argue with her son especially on the topic she doesn't even want to talk about. She just sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what…I shouldn't have bothered. I know you will never believe me anyway. You never did. The important thing is, I did my part, okay? You asked and I gave you the answer. Believe me or not, that's your problem. I don't care", she said.

"Can you blame me? You'd say anything to get your own way", Dylan snapped.

"My own way? I have never gotten my own way ever and that includes being your damn mother!" she snapped back and then took a few seconds to compose herself. "I don't want to fight about this anymore, Dylan. I dealt with this my entire life and I worked so hard to bury it and I don't want to go through it again so think what you want to think. You can't help it but side with him anyway. It's only natural so I won't hold it against you just leave me out of it", Norma said and then went inside Alex's car.

Alex took it as his cue to get in as well while Dylan stood there puzzled by her last statement.

"What does that mean, Norma?" he asked through the window but Norma wouldn't even look at him.

"Get me out of here", she said to Alex and he obliged. He started driving.

"What does that mean, Mom?!" Dylan yelled to the moving car.


	13. Chapter 13

The drive back to the motel has been quiet. None of them said a word, not until Alex broke it first.

"Norma…" he started but he got cut off.

"I know you can't unhear everything but at least pretend that you heard nothing", she said.

He wanted to say that he's sorry about what happened to her and that he believed her but it's obvious that she's done with it so he kept his mouth shut and focused on driving.

"I'll go get Norman because I promised him that we will have a breakfast in town. Thank you for driving me back", Norma said before opening the door.

Alex held her hand to stop her from getting out.

"What?" she asked.

"Call me if you need anything…anything", he answered.

It's all he can say that will not her run. He doesn't want her to feel ashamed in front of him. She smiled for the first time since the scene at the farm.

"Thank you, Alex", she said and then left.

* * *

The day went by quickly. Norman said that he will have a sleepover at Emma's for the project they're working on. Emma's dad called her informing her that he will look after Norman and he will provide comfortable bed for him to sleep in. She knows nothing romantic is going on between Norman and Emma so it should be fine. Dylan will probably never talk to her again and she accepts that. It's not the first time they have a fallout. She cannot deal with stress anymore. She wants to rest but she cannot sleep either so she went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the shelves.

Drinking is not her thing but she got nothing else to do since she's alone in the house. The idea of going to a bar is good but she won't be able to drive home so drinking inside her house will do.

"It's you and me tonight, pal", she said to the bottle.

* * *

Alex decided to get out of his motel room to go check on Norma when he found Dylan standing by the front lawn.

"Hey", he called.

"Hey", Dylan greeted. "I was thinking of going on and talk to Norma but I am not sure that it's the right move. There's this question in my head that's been swirling since this morning and I need to ask her. I talked to Caleb earlier and it only made my brain panicked", he explained why he's there outside.

"Why don't you inside? I know she's angry but I know she's not angry with you. Talk to her", Alex advised.

Dylan wanted to but the problem is he's not sure if he's ready to get the answer he's looking for.

"I think I'll come back some other time. She'll probably tired. I'll come tomorrow", he said and then walked away.

Alex would like to stop him but he doesn't want to force the kid to talk to his mother so he let him. He then went inside the house. The door was opened so it's easy for him to get in.

"Norma?" he called but no one answered.

She could be asleep, he thought. Then, he heard something in the kitchen so he went there to check it out. There he found Norma clinging to the bottle of vodka.

"What you doing?" he asked.

She looked at him and gave a little smile, at least that's how much she can manage. The bottle is already half empty and she's already drunk.

"Do you like vodka? It's the only one I got. I don't stock beer because no one here drinks them. Norman is underage and Dylan, he doesn't live here", she offered while slurring.

"No. I'm good", he declined.

Norma only made a face and kept on drinking. Alex walked towards her and gently took the bottle and the glass away from her. She resisted at first but she's in no condition to fight. He put them on the sink and helped Norma up.

"I'll take you to your room so you can rest", he said.

He managed to get her to her room. Norma exhaled all her stress out and turned to Alex who is removing her shoes and putting blanket on top of her. She caught his hand to make him look at her.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

Alex didn't answer.

"It's nothing like that. Norman is at Emma's and this house is too big to be alone right now. I just want to feel safe just for tonight if you're not busy", she clarified.

He sighed and then nodded. He joined her on the bed and leaned on the headboard.

"I'm sorry you need to hear all of that earlier. You're not supposed to find out that part of my life", she apologized.

"Stop saying you're sorry. You didn't do anything wrong", he stopped her. He would want her to rest but he needs to ask. "Norma…about Dylan…" he attempted.

"You figured that out too? Man, you really are a cop", she muttered and took a deep breath. "Yup, my brother knocked me up. I used it as my way out and I told my boyfriend that it's his so he took me away. Caleb is Dylan's father", she confirmed what's on Alex's mind. "I don't know how Dylan will react if he find out about that. He will hate me forever", she said.

"I think he already knows. He was outside earlier. He wanted to talk to you and ask something but he couldn't bring myself to go in. I think he figured it out too and I have a feeling he will not hate you", Alex said.

She looked at him and found no judgment in his eyes. Most people will cringe away at that awful event of her life but not him.

"Why are you here, Alex? I know you said I'm the only friend you got but what you did for me, what you're still doing for me, how you treat me, it's something most friends won't even go to. I just need to know because I don't have a good history with men. They usually needed something from me. It's the reason why they're being so nice to me at first then they will shed their skins and turned out to be monsters so I have to ask. What do you want from me because I don't think I can take one more bad history with men. I will explode", she asked.

It saddened Alex that she feels that way. He can't blame her. After everything she went through in her life, it's the only reasonable result.

"I will not hurt you, Norma. I might annoy you but I will never hurt you. To be honest, I don't even know what I feel. All I know is I want to take care of you, to keep you safe. I want you to be happy. That's what I want", he answered.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I would like that too very much", she said and then leaned over to his shoulder.

"…so will you talk to Dylan?" he asked.

"Yes, I know my boy. He will come to me when he's ready and when he is, I will be here to tell him everything", she answered and leaned in closer to get comfortable.

Alex gently rubbed her hair.

"Go to sleep now, Norma. Everything is going to be alright. I promise", he muttered and Norma closed her eyes.

* * *

**THIS IS IT FOR THIS STORY, GUYS. I'LL BE WORKING ON THE PART TWO OF DON'T BREAK MY HEART SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT :-)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I APPRECIATE IT!**


End file.
